A New Age Begins
by DJWriter
Summary: This is sorta a aftermath of Mortal Kombat 9, it involves a new character I added...This is a adventure type, and its a M rated story also...which involves Intense cursing, Goro, violense, and maybe a sex scene or sexual parts into it...so please enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of an aftermath of Mortal Kombat 9; There are many surprises and spins I added and so please enjoy the reading….**

A man sits in the dark at night by a tree…he meditates and focuses his mind…as he does so, he wonders about his past when he was a pre-teen…

"Once again students, when you're fighting in self-defense, notices your opponents movements, and try using his movements against him," said the master teacher.

"At that rate, you know your opponent weakness, letting you to be the better fighter."

"Zyu! Kobra! Front and Center!" said the master teacher…

"Let me demonstrate class, the main key is focus and meditation…

Zyu, you will be fighting Kobra…you'll be defending yourself when you're in battle…"

"But Master Bo' Rai Cho, I don't think I'm ready for this yet…I haven't mastered the art of meditation, and I need more time training" said Zyu

"What's the matter Zyu?...Don't want me to kick that sorry ass of yours back to your mommy house?..."yelled Kobra while the class were laughing at Zyu.

"Watch that tongue of yours Kobra…said Bo' Rai Cho.

"Whats the point, Its not my fault Zyu is a worthless loser…

if he was a real warrior, he would defend for himself!" said Kobra... "

Come on Zyu, show me those inspiring kung fu moves you been practicing"…While Kobra kept provoking, the class also provoke Zyu as well…

"Hit him Zyu!" said one student…

"He's too scared to hit anyone" said another student,

"I think he's gonna cry" said another,

"What's the matter Zyu, afraid one day Shang Tsung will do a fatality on you while your weak?"…

"Kobra that's enough!" said Bo' Rai Cho,

the class laugh and provoke Zyu, making him more angry and angry until he was angry to try to strike Kobra but he miss striking out Kobra.

Kobra then grab Zyu fist and made him punch himself in the face multiple times.

"Stop hitting yourself Zyu! Stop hitting yourself!" said Kobra.

Zyu fell on the floor while the class laugh at him.

This anger Zyu to the point where he released his ulitmate techique he's been practicing, he put this fist together and gather dark purple energy into a ball,

The ball got bigger and bigger, surging with dark enegry with a electric charge coming from it…

"You think I'm weak now Kobra! Lets see how weak you think I am…When your body parts are all on the floor!" yelled Zyu…

Kobra stared at Zyu with a suprising look…The class couldn't believe what he's doing… "

Zyu yelled "**EPICTIAL BLAS**-"

ZYU STOP! interupted Bo' Rai Cho,

As he does so the blast exploded in Zyu hands sending him crashing outside of the Wushi Academy, laying on the ground unconsious.

"Look at that…Zyu could have killed himself!...

He could have exploded the Wushi Academy, disgrace our names and made us all look like murderers, or even worst

…he could've injury my girlfriend Kira!" yelled Kobra.

"He should be expelled for what he did here master Bo' Rai Cho!"

"YEA!" yelled the class… "He should be lock up in a dark dungen and fed to Goro!" said a girl student

"Or maybe I should expelled the both of you for causing this type of mischief!" said Bo' Rai Cho

"This was not the lesson that was suppose to be taught!" "You both disgraceful warriors of this academy!"

"Now class you have Three times the training sessions for your homework, I want them done by tomorrow, understand!" yelled Bo' Rai Cho.

Awwww….said the entire class.

Zyu came back injury through the hole he caused. He look at the class as they were all silent and angry at him.

"What?" he said...

"Why don't you go back home and destroy your own property idiot boy! Said the girl student…

"I'm very ashamed of you Zyu!"…said Bo' Rai Cho

"but...Kobra...he started it!" yelled Zyu...

"There doesn't give you the right to do such things! said Bo' Rai Cho

"Get this mess clean up now and come back tomorrow with a better adjustment to your anger!

A warrior never let anger control them! Let that be your lesson Zyu!...

Class dismissed…"

**Looks like Zyu caused a lot of damaged to the Wushi Academy, but anger can be control...What will happen next...**

**Please review MK fans...=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is in the mix…**

Zyu was left cleaning up the debris…He felt that it was mostly his fault that he destroyed part of the Wushi academy…

As he was sweeping, there was a foot steps approaching behind him…

"Hey loser… so you're the guy who went up against my boyfriend…" said Kira

"Yea, what a nice way to find someone who's knows all about the art of being an asshole!"… "Look…if you're here to insult me, I'm not in the mood…I just want this stuff to be clean up so I can finish my training sessions…"

Kira laugh…

"You know that hole in the wall you just did…It was awesome in my opinion!"…

"It was worth seeing master Bo face so angry…" said Kira.

"And seeing the whole class mad at me and disgracing the Wushi Academy was ringing your bell" said Zyu

"Hey look, I was just joking with you alright…No need to pull out that insane black purple ball of explosions! Hahahaha!" said Kira

…Zyu look at her and got frustrated…

"Okay look, I came here to apologize for Kobra, he can be a real jackass and I think your pretty cool at what you do."

Zyu look at her with a smile…

"I see a warrior dream coming true for you…

Me and Kobra have the different thought of life…

We both wish to be Black Dragon members and help out the Black Dragon leader Kano as much as we can…

" Zyu change his smile and look at her with a strange look…

"The Black Dragon Clan?... "But that clan is made up for ruthless and violent people who betray and kill others for selfish reasons!...

"Are you sure?" said Zyu….

"Look…respect my reasons as I do for you, I'm against authority alright?...

I came here to learn about fighting and learn some skills, then take what I learn and do something with it!"...

"Zyu, I have dealt with things in my past, but now I can take control of my future and do something about it."

…They both stare at one another for a moment…

Master Bo' Rai Cho came in…

"I see your paying for your deeds, good work Zyu, said Master Bo' Rai Cho.

"Well I gotta go,

but you know, if you want…you can come by my house and help me out with my Training Session if you want…"said Kira…

"Kobra is kinda busy with his friends…

_Peeping Toms_ if you catch my drift…

so if your up for it….I guess I'll see you around then…."

Kira blew a kiss to Zyu, and took off…

"I see someone found that a lady bug in their garden,"

said Master Bo' Rai Cho as he chuckled…

"Please master, I have no time for that right now…" said Zyu.

Bo' Rai Cho look as Zyu look upset and frustrated,

"What is the matter my student?" ….

"Master, I'm sorry of what I did today…It wasn't right for me to get angry like that, and…"

Bo' Rai Cho stop him and grab the broom…

"Zyu, in life lessons we learn from our mistakes, we make amends and tend to what needs to be done."

"You have a great mind and a great bond to your art, but you must learn some control what you do, because in the end, it could lead to a distaster that you might regret,"

"Take my pupils Liu Kang or Kung Lao, they have the heart of warriors, but sometimes let their ego get the best of them...I'll say to them of what I'm saying to you, you must not let emotions over power you...

"So when I hand this broom to you, you'll become like the broom…

sweep the dust and debris that is in your way…clear your path so not it won't bother your focus and mind.

Then you'll understand more of meditation."

"So here…" said Bo' Rai Cho…

Zyu takes the broom and continues his chores.

"Before I go, there's something I need to know….

What exactly was that move you did Zyu…I never seen nothing like it before,"….Who taught you that?

...Zyu stop sweeping and look at the ground for the moment

…It was my mother

…_Ashrah_…

"She didn't exactly teach me, but I watch her preformed moves,

I sometimes practices in the yard of the moves she did, but I couldn't let her know what I was doing or it would upset her…

I combined some of the moves she did into one, I called the Epictial Blast…

"So where is she….I haven't seen her around the village?" said Bo `Rai Cho…

"I don't know….one day when I came back home after looking for food, she was gone….

There was no trace of her, nobody didn't see her…

The only thing that was left was a short message scratch on the ground that says

**_Brotherhood of the Shadows_**…

I've been caring for myself since then,

Until the day I decide to go on a quest to find her said Zyu…

"Well that one day will come soon Zyu, but for now, you must train hard and focus now on things…

but its getting kinda late…I'll clean up the rest of this…go home and finish with your training sessions… said Bo `Rai Cho…

"Master are you sure?" said Zyu…

"Yes, now remember this lesson because you might need it one day…"

The flash back ends…

Zyu stands up and looks at the stars for the moment…

"Tomorrow is graduation day! I will become a Shaolin warrior, and my quest to find you mother begins."

**Graduation day has came for Zyu…The journey of this MK story begins…**

**Please review MK fans...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...The award that keeps giving...and maybe more?...**

Its early in the morning...As Zyu laid in bed asleep, the sun flare down on Zyu face...

"...What time is it?" said Zyu...

"Its probably 11a.m...do you want some breakfast Zyu? said a lady with her arm wrap on him...

"Oh no!" said Zyu...

"I got to go!, I going to miss my award ceremony!...

Zyu rush out of bed, and look for his shaolin clothes...

"By the gods, where's my black belt!..."

"Zyu, calm down...I bet it hasn't even started..."said the lady...

"Scarlet this is a big moment for me!

I'm finally graduating from the Wushi Academy...There's no way I'm going to be late for this!...

And Master Bo `Ri Cho said that there will be a guest speaker, who ever it is...I'm not going to miss the chance...said Zyu

...Scarlet then shift shape into blood, and teleported herself to Zyu...

"You know you worry too much...how about later tonight after you get your reward...there will be a bonus award here waiting...in a hot bath"...said Scarlet...

Zyu smile and look nervous...

"Well...I gotta go!"...Zyu said...

"Hold it Zyu!" yelled Scarlet

"Don't you think you owe me a little something..."

She then grab Zyu by his head and push his lips to hers,

Zyu try to push Scarlet off him, but she wouldn't let go...

"I...reeaalllyy...nneedd...tttoo...ggoo...Ssccarrlleettt" mumble Zyu...

She let go and stared at him with a angry smile...

"Don't worry, tonight will be a night to remember..."

"Stay pretty idiot boy," said Scarlet...

She turn into blood a teleported away...

Zyu grab the rest of his things and rush out the door

He ran towards the Wushi Academy...

As he past, his local relatives greeted him...

"Hurry Zyu your going to be late" said one of the relatives...

"Thanks Bill," said Zyu...

"Little Zyu is all grown up now..." said another...

"Thanks old lady cece"...said Zyu

"Zyu!...Hey!...When are you going to pay up for that bill!"...said a old man at a stand...

"Don't worry Luko, I got you covered!" said Zyu

"With all these interuptions I won't make it in time!"...

As he turn the corner, he knew he was very close...

"I'm almost there!...he yelled...

"I'm almost..."

then all of a sudden voices pop in his head

_**..."Help us!...Free us!...Stop him while you can!"..."Revenge our deaths!"...**_

said the voices...

They then stop...

Zyu felt odd, he felt something came over him...

"What was that...

What's going on with me?...

Oh shit!...I can't stop!...

They'll start without me!"...

As Zyu shook off the feeling he ran to the Wushi Academy...

As the Wushi Academy award started, Master Bo' Rai Cho lead a speech while the warriors got into positions...

"Warriors!...You may be seated..."

"Today you now earn the title as Heroes, Warriors, and maybe legends later in time..."

Zyu finally show up...

"I hope I didn't miss the part" said Zyu...

He tip toed over into his spot,

he sat next to a local friend named Kenshi...

"Hey Ken did I miss getting the award? whisper Zyu...

"No...but you really should appear on time to events like these...they only come once in life," said Kenshi...

"I'm sorry, but Scarlet kept me up again, she was in her exotic stage after seeing me coming home...

She is a early graduated after all..." said Zyu...

"That's no excuse...the warrior spirit is influence by the rightous fury...not the desire..."said Kenshi...

Zyu look at Kenshi with a smirk look, but smile afterwards...

Bo Ri Cho contiuned his speech...

"Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce someone...

who is even a greater warrior than any other warrior...

A true hero who saved Earthrealm through the thick and thin and destroyed the Empeor of Outworld known as Shao Kahn and brung peace to us all...My friends and heroes...I now introduced to you...

"The Thunder God...

Lord Raiden!"...

As everyone clapped, a lighting bolt strike down and Raiden appeared...

"I can't believe it!...

Kenshi!...Its Raiden!...The Thundergod!...

In our presense!...said Zyu...

"Hold your excitment you bafoon! We're Nineteen not Five Zyu"...said Kenshi...

"I can't believe Kobra and Kira drop out and decide to go early into the Black Dragon Clan..."said Zyu,

Raiden address to all the warriors a speech...

"I know now I see the future of many of the heroes that are here today...

"Some came from many areas of the world to show their skills and test their might ...

and some come from legendary fighters to make the name live on,

and some here who come to learn and use that knowledge for their unknown quest...

but...there are many who did graduated from the Wushi academy and made themselves warriors like no other seen before,

and some who sided with the Wushi Academy to fight brave and hard,

there are warriors who help stop a evil conqueror, and warriors who died to do so..."

Raiden then look to the ground upset and in sorrow...

"Those warriors...will never be forgotten,

and we let those warriors live on in our hearts...

_Sub-Zero, Jackson Briggs, Smoke, Stryker, Smoke, Kabal, Kitana, Jade and my true Shoalin Warriors...Kung Lao and Liu Kang..._

Those warriors shall live in our hearts and never to be forgotten...

thats why I dedicate this day to them...

And thats why the awards you recieve will be in the honor of what you warriors did for our world...

May you come up as a annonce your name to recieve your award

_...Kai...Seto...Kenshi...Shujinko...Li Mei...Taven...Rain...Rogue...Chun Li...Claire...Leon...and finally Zyu..._

Give these warriors your praises as these faces are the future of the world..."

everyone clapped for the warriors...

Zyu look at his mediallon...

he feel a sign of relief to be recieving something big as a award like that...

he whisper to himself...

"Thank you elder gods for this moment...and Mother...I will find you..."

**This felt a little strange adding characters in the story, but hey...you got to be having fun with a fanfiction! I'm using **

**Scarlet because she is a cool character and she needs a story part to the MK world...LOL...****So on the subject...Zyu **

**heard voices in his head...What you think they came from?...**

**Please Review MK fans...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...A unexpected visit!...**

It was in later in the evening...

a celebration was taken place...

Everyone was excited and proud today achievement...

Zyu was outside the Wushi Academy, by a pond sitting down...

He look at his reflection, twisting and turning his hand into the water...

" I see someone isn't much of a party going...am I right?"...

Zyu look into the pond and saw Raiden reflection into water...

"Lord Raiden?" said Zyu...

Zyu turn around bow to Raiden...

"Master Raiden...its a honor of you coming here for the Wushi Academy award ceremony...

I'll will do what I can to be the warrior that everyone hope me to be..."

"Not just me or anyone else Zyu...but to you and spirit also..." said Raiden...

"Master Raiden, I have a question for you to answer..."said Zyu...

"Speak Zyu..."said Raiden...

"Master Raiden...What happen to the others you preach about...did they died or went missing?" said Zyu...

Raiden look at the pond with a sorrow face...

"Lord Raiden forgive me if I..."

Raiden raise his hand and interupted Zyu to his answer his question...

"Those warriors I annonce, lost their lives in the battle to save earthrealm...

Kitana mother Sindel, The Queen of Edenia, was corrpted by the Empoer Shao Kahn...

She gain incredible strength, and killed the earthrealm heroes...

except for Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang..."

"What happen to Kung Lao and Liu Kang?...Why are they dead?"...said Zyu...

"They died because of me,

I encourged Kung Lao to do battle in the Outworld Mortal Kombat tornament...

but Shao Kahn got the upper hand while Kung Lao let his guard down...

(Raiden flashback when Shao Kahn snap Kung Lao neck)

...and Liu Kang...I accidently killed...when trying to stop Shao Kahn...

(Raiden flashback when his accidently electricuted Liu Kang, mixing his firey dragon fist with the electric charge Raiden threw at Liu Kang)

Zyu look at Raiden with a surprise,

Raiden almost went into tears...

"Its my fault that these heroes aren't here,

and its my fault that their souls are not at rest...

"Thats why I have to take the charge at redeeming my deeds...

but that's not what is important...

Your now a earthrealm warrior, take note that you now have to the power to do what you can with the knowledge you know.

Raiden put his arms on Zyu shoulders...

"Remember, there's always evil in every area of darkness...

take chance to shine light upon it...

Do you have the courage to a chance at this new life"

..."Yes Raiden!" said Zyu...

"Then show the world of what your capable at..."said Raiden

...Zyu bow to Raiden as he teleported away...

Zyu felt that he can be the next earthrealm champion,

but shake a feeling that some will happen soon...

Later that night...Zyu came back to his home...

"I wonder if Scarlet is waiting on me..."said Zyu...

He slide the door open and look around tired...

"Congratulations on your award warrior..."

He turn and found someone else there at his home,

The person was pale white, with markings on his face...

He was sitting at a table with his legs criss cross...

"Who are you?" said Zyu...

"Who I am is not important, but you my boy...

You are important in my book..." said the pale figure...

"How you get into my home?" yelled Zyu...

"Question after question...your just like that mother of yours" said the pale figure

...Zyu look surprise...

"Who are you and how you know my mother!...

Answer me! yelled Zyu...

"Well now...you won't get anywhere with that type of attitude...

all you need to know is I'm a sorcerer from a place called the** Netherrealm**

...that my friend is where your mother lies...said the pale figure

...Zyu look at him and got angry...

"How did she get down there!...What's the **Netherrealm**!"yelled Zyu...

The pale figure chuckled...

I'll make you a offer...

If you want your mother back, you need to get a item for me...

its a dark crystal jewel called

The _**Lokodindo**_

which is held in the Realm of Order...

You bring the jewel to me within five days...

I'll return your mother to you...

but if you fail...

your mother will suffer in the firey flames...

of hell..."

the pale figure chuckled...

"I don't know what type of trick your pulling...

but I'm sure your aren't leaving here until I kick your pale ass!" yelled Zyu...

Zyu walk over to the pale figure sitting down ready to strike...

until a yellow ninja figure uppercut him out of no where as Zyu fell to the ground...

"Who...Who are you people!" yelled Zyu...

"And to make sure you keep to your word...

We also arrange a...how you say...a bonus offer..."said the pale figure...

Zyu look and saw Scarlet walk out of his room, "

...Scarlet!...

Scarlet stay away!...

Go leave somewhere!...

Go Now!..."yelled Zyu...

Scarlet didn't pay no attention...

She walk over by the pale figure and stand by his side..."

I'm ready to serve you...Master," said Scarlet...

Zyu was confused..."

Scarlet?...

What the hell is going on!" yelled Zyu..."

We are taking your joy!

And we will kill your joy if you don't comply! said the yellow ninja...

"Yes...Ms. Scarlet will be coming with me to be another part of the **Netherrealm **force...

You can save her and your mother if you can get the crystal jewel for me..."said the pale figure...

"We must take our leave now...and to make sure of who your dealing with...

Scarlet would you do the honors?"...

"Yes Master," said Scarlet...

Scarlet pull out a mini sword...and threw the sword at Zyu shoulder...

Zyu scream in pain as blood gush out of his shoulder...

"We will be in touch...but remember...you fail...they die!..."said the pale figure

Zyu sight started to fade...

as he took one final look at the pale figure, the yellow ninja, and Scarlet...

before he pass out...

**Poor poor Scarlet...she now in the hands of evil...while Zyu wasn't able to get a happy ending to his night...well that **

**sucks...What will happen next as soon as Zyu wakes up...**

**Please Review MK fans...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5...The Journey Begins...**

Zyu laid at rest while he dreams...

**"Zyu! Help us!" **said a ghostly figure...

**"We're trap!"** said another...

**"You must free us from this hell!"** said another...

"_Zyu_" as his name echo,

Zyu wakes up to find Old lady Cece by his bedside...

"Old Lady Cece?"said Zyu...

"Be at rest child...you fell into a coma...

Luckily I came to congradulate you on your job well done...

and I see you on the floor almost bleeding to death...said Old Lady Cece...

I patch that wound of yours, so you should be about 100%...

"Old Lady Cece...did you see any people came out of my house?...A really pale bald person and a yellow ninja!...Did you see anyone!..."yelled Zyu..."

No I didn't see anyone...all I saw was you hurtiing on the floor..."said Old Lady Cece...

"I can't believe it...

I know where she is, but what can I do?..." said Zyu to himself...

"What are you talking about child?..." said Old Lady Cece...

"I must go talk to Master Bo Ri Cho..."said Zyu...

"Thanks for your help Old Lady Cece but I gotta go..."

Zyu put on his Black Jacket and Pants and left out the door

"Wait!...You should really rest Zyu...your too hurt!" said Old Lady Cece...

Zyu ran to the Wushi Academy to try to find Master Bo Ri Cho...

He ran into the academy and saw Bo Ri Cho leading a class in a outside in the main section...

"Master Bo I need to talk to you!" yelled Zyu...

"Zyu!...

I wish you would show more respect for this Academy, and respect to the class!" yelled Bo Ri Cho...

"But Master Bo!..." yelled Zyu...

"No buts Zyu, and I'll have your butt if you keep on interputing my class!...Now Leave!" yelld Bo Ri Cho...

"Do you know anything about the **Netherrealm**!" yelled Zyu...

as Zyu told Master Bo Ri Cho...He look in shock...

"Take a break for a moment class..." said Master Bo Ri Cho...

Bo Ri Cho walk over to Zyu...

"Lets go outside and talk..."

Bo Ri Cho and Zyu were outside the Academy,

Zyu looks at a pond and tries to get a hold of himself...

"How did you find out about the **Netherrealm**?"...ask Bo Ri Cho

"These people came to my house, talk a crazy bullshit offer, and took Scarlet!..."yelled Zyu...

"So who were the ones that came to your house last night?..."said Bo Ri Cho...

"It was some really pale bald sorcerer guy and a dark yellow ninja..."said Zyu...

Zyu paste back and forth...

"They said that they know where my mother is...

and if I don't give them this dark crystal thing called the** _**Lokodindo**_ **in five days, he'll kill her and Scarlet..."

Bo Ri Cho...rub his beard and look at Zyu as he was stressing out,

"I don't know if this is some type of trick, but I need to know what kind of people are they!"...

"Those people that came by your house...

it was Quan Chi and Scorpion..."said Bo Ri Cho...

" They are nothing but pure evil...

and if you do deliever them the _**Lokodindo**_they crave for...

they will release a all powerful being name Shinnok from his prison..."

Zyu look at Bo Ri Cho with a serious look...

"You can't be serious!" yelled Zyu...

Bo Ri Cho bow his head...

"This is serious Zyu!...

You need to talk to Raiden...

Raiden knows much about Quan Chi and Scorpion...

Go to the highest mountain in the land and seek him there,"said Bo Ri Cho...

"Okay Master Bo, and thank you" said Zyu...

"Before you take off, hear my words...

Never give Quin Chi that crystal!...

Because If you do, you will released hell onto this earth!" yelled Bo Ri Cho...

"Thank you Master Bo Ri Cho, I'll take your word for it..."said Zyu

...Zyu rush back home and grab all that he needs...

His swords, his Black Shaolin clothes, and some gold coins...

he went to the gates of the village, where two guards are guarding the exit...

"Halt civillian!" yelled the guard...

"We can't let you pass without your license scriptures..."

Zyu pull out his license scriptures...

"Wait...Zyu?...

The one who graduated from the Wushi Academy?...

Nice work of becoming a warrior...

you may now pass and enter the outside world...

but as a warning...there are many evil things that lurk in the forests...

may best luck be with you on your travels..."

The doors open, and Zyu exit the village...

"Okay, the highest mountains is northeast...

I need a transportation...I need..."

All of a sudden, Quan Chi appeared out of no where in front of Zyu...

"Quan Chi!...

I will make sure you die!"...

As Zyu try to throw a kick towards him...

he teleported behind him...

"You are idiotic!...

If you need transporation I'll give it to you to speed things up!

...but try not to die of where I'm sending you,

because the speed these things go will kill you...said Quin Chi...

He grab Zyu by his sorcerer power and spin him around,

he teleported him onto a road where cars are passing by...

As Zyu was waking up he is almost hit by a speeding truck,

and again by a speeding bus...

"Damn that scocer!...

I'll make sure if I get out of this...

I'll grab that damn heart out of hi-"...

before Zyu can finish...he's hit by a speeding motorcycle...

Zyu laid unconsious on the road...

Damn it!...Stupid jay walker!...said biker woman...

"Hey"...

the sound echoes...

"Hey, wake up"...

Zyu eyes slowly awake as he sees a blonde woman...

"Who are you?" said Zyu...

"My name is Sonya Blade...

and I think you should be more careful if your going to play in traffic idiot!...said Sonya...

**Zyu got hit by Sonya Blade...but did Quin Chi sent Zyu in the right directions...Find out more on the next **

**chapter...**

**Please Review MK fans...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6...The ride that keeps riding...and the deal that keeps dealing...**

Zyu try to catch his sight...

"Sonya?...Sonya Blade?..."said Zyu...

"Yes I am, and if your from special forces I don't want any part of it no more..."said Sonya...

Zyu awoke on the side of the road...

He try to get himself to together...

"Sonya...Your...one of the ...survivors...of...Shao Kahn madness...right?" said Zyu...

"Yes, and I don't want that part of my life brung up...so if your not seriously hurt, then its best if we part ways..."said Sonya...

Sonya got on her bike and ready was to leave...

"Wait!...

My name is Zyu...Do you know the thunder god Raiden?" yelled Zyu...

Sonya look in the back of her...

"Why do you want to know?..."questioned Sonya...

"Listen...There's too much that's going on...and I'll be damn sure if I'm going to explain next by a noisy street!...Look...I need transportation and..."

Zyu look at Sonya's bike...

"Hey...

If you can get me a ride...then I'll tell you all of what you need to know about earthrealm being at stake!" said Zyu...

"Any idiot can say that...

why should I believe you...just because you know Raiden, doesn't mean that you could be some type of criminal..."said Sonya...

"Sonya please...this is for the faith of the world!...

If I don't see Raiden and try to see what I can do about my problem, then our world is going to be in big trouble!..."yelled Zyu...

Sonya look down at the ground...

"How do I know your not some type of perp!" said Sonya...

"My mother and a friend I know...their life is at stake also...Please Sonya..."said Zyu

...Sonya look back at the ground again...

She thought about Zyu offer, and with that she smile at Zyu and toss him a helmet...

"Get on and hurry up!" yelled Sonya...

Zyu put on the helmet...

"but if you try anything...I swear your going to be more than road kill..."

Zyu hop on her motorcycle and rode with Sonya down the road...

As they rode Zyu explain to her about the situation he was put it...

"So this Quan Chi guy says, if I don't give him what he wants...

He'll kill my mother and my friend...

and if I do give him the crystal he unlock a powerful person from his prison...

and he might end up destroying Earthrealm..."said Zyu...

"Well Raiden is very far from where we are...

It will aleast take about two days to make it to him..."said Sonya...

"Damn! Quan Chi must of teleported me far away from him just for him to test me! yelled Zyu...

"Well, look on the bright side...you have five days then...You'll make it to Raiden in two and plan something in one...and do whatever you can those two days to make that plan happen...said Sonya...

"Sonya I give you my blessing for providing me with transportation..."said Zyu...

"Well don't thank me yet...We're coming up on a half finish bridge...

If I grab enough speed, we can be able to jump it! said Sonya...

"What!...Are you crazy!...Why didn't you take a road that has a complete bridge!" yelled Zyu...

"Too much traffic and too much time" said Sonya...

"Hang on Zyu!"...

Zyu hold Sonya tightly as they jump the unfinished bridge...

"BBBYYY TTTHHHEEE GGGOOOODDDSS!" yelled Zyu as they jump across the bridge...

"We made it!" laugh Sonya...

They made it to a street light thats on red for the moment...

Sonya look down at her engine and thought to herself about Zyu story...

"If he's telling the truth, then new trouble could threated earthrealm...

Raiden might know what to do...or he might replay his actions...

I wonder...I wonder if..."

Sonya felt something hard behind her...

"Hey!"...

Sonya pull out a gun and point it at Zyu...

"If you don't get your fucking cock off my ass...I'll cock my gun and blow your fucking cock off!...Got it! yelled Sonya...

"My apologies Sonya..."said Zyu

...Sonya pull away her gun as The light turn green with them contiuning down the road...

"Sonya..." said Zyu...

"Yes.." said Sonya...

"Where exactly are we going? questioned Zyu...

"We're going to Mt. Liago...Its a winter retreat...We got to get rested for the trip...so we're can spend the night there..."

They rode into the night and rode to Mt. Liago...

But in the **Netherrealms**, we see Ashrah searching around looking for someone...

"Where is he!"...

"Where is that red demon!" yelled Ashrah...

"I promised myself when I get out of here I will go try to find my son...No matter what it takes!..."

"Pity Ashrah...

Why are you spending your time down here instead of being at earthrealm with your son?" said Quan Chi, Scorpion, and Scarlet appeared as they all stand right behind her...

"Quan Chi!...

I already did enough for you!...

Now released me from this hell hole so I can see my son! yelled Ashrah...

"You know I can't do that...

When you came down here...You offer your services and your life to the **Netherrealm**...remember? said Quan Chi...

"You never said anything about you taking my life away from me!...I came to you so you can help me destroyed Zyu father...I would of never promise my life so you can seperate me and my son! yelled Ashrah...

"Poor Ashrah...

Afraid of what things your son might be getting into...or maybe worst...he could be dead now as we speak...without someone guiding him...anything can happen..."said Quah Chi...

"Don't talk like that towards me!...You corrupted my life and took it...I never ask for this...this..."

Tears came down Ashrah eyes...

Quah Chi look down at her with a smile as she tears in sorrow...

"Well...Ashrah...what if I can regain back your life?" said Quan Chi

...Ashrah look up to him and see what he has to offer...

"I'll make you one finally deal Ashrah...if you can complete a task for me in five days...I will let you see your son and promise your life back at Earthrealm..."said Quah Chi...

"All you need to do is grab a powerful staff for me, its a **rule bender staff **that was made against the elder gods...

it was buried in tomb...a long time ago...

so no rules can never be change made by the elder gods...

its in the Edina, but heavliy guarded...

I have the power to send you there...but no where else...its up to you to complete this task...

If you succeed...I'll give you your life back...

but if you fail...

you will stay here forever and your son will go on forever in life without his mother...

"Live in earthrealm again...or suffer in the **Netherrealm **Ashrah...make your choice..."

Quah Chi, Scorpion, and Scarlet teleported away...

Ashrah look down and thought about his offer...

"Zyu..."

"We will meet up soon my son...very soon indeed..."

**This story took some twist and turns to it!...Ashrah is now caught in a deal with Quah Chi...and Both Ashrah and Zyu countdown starts now...**

**Please Review MK Fans...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7…The countdown begins!**

It was late at night, Sonya was asleep in bed…She was exhausted from the trip.

Zyu was wide awake looking out the balcony window.

He pulls out a tiny necklace locket from his pocket…

It opens to reveal a beautiful picture of Scarlet with a blood thumbprint.

"Don't worry…I'll soon free both you and mother…You can count on it!"

As Zyu look at the Moon…The Scene fades to Ashrah looking at a Sunrise from a point of view.

She was in Edina walking on a path inside a forest. As she walked, a fellow straight

ahead of her was running towards her.

He ran into Ashrah with fright…

"Please, you must help me!...There's a crazy man with a power of wind chasing after me!..."said the frighten man,

As soon as he stop wind underneath him gather up and threw him in the sky… "HELP ME!"…

Ashrah look around her with her guard up, trying to find who's doing this…

"What type of sorcery is this? …Come out whoever you are!" yelled Ashrah...

Then all of a sudden a gust of a tornado blast into Ashrah…

sending her flying away…

"Whoever want to pass through this forest…

Must find and defeat me!" echoed a voice surrounding her…

Ashrah stood up and kept her guard up…

She look around and saw nothing, but concentrated on which speed the wind was coming from…

"Got you!" yelled Ashrah…She shot a dark blast called **the VooDoo Trap** at the right of her...

Yet shot nothing…

"Good that you learn my moves deal with wind power," echoed the forest…

"but you can't always trust your opponent moves to see for you…"

Ashrah kept her guard up and concentrated harder…

"Where are you?"…She said to herself….

"How can you detect me? If you can't see me?..."

Ashrah then thought and use another technique…

She summons a blue light around the forest,

everything around her was blue…Her eyes were blue to detect different colors…

"You think by sorting out colors you can find me?..." Echoed the Forest…

"No, but this can!"… She then grab a hold of spiritual energy and flew it in the sky…

She then crash it back down in front of her to find a mysterious white hair man in the inside of the energy…

He was shock to find himself in front of her… "How did you teleport me here?...Who are you?" yelled the mysterious man…

"My name is Ashrah, I'm a corrupt demon set out on a quest to find my son and I came on this path to continued my quest…

Now…who might you be?" said Ashrah

"My name is Fujin…and I'm a Wind God…I was passing by, and a thief name Sho Sho knock me down while I was flying through the forest…

Sorry if I mistake you accomplishing him…" said Fujin…

"How were you able to catch me?"

Ashrah smiled and said "When I made everything sort out the way I want it, I changed my chi into a magnet to attracted any spiritual being that's giving off spiritual powers…

Its called the **Spirit Magnet"….**

Fujin was impressed and smiled,

Ashrah helped him up off the grounded and continued walking towards…

"So your on a quest I see…Where exactly are you headed Ashrah?" said Fujin….

Ashrah then look down and thought to herself and said

"I'm headed towards a forbidden temple that's heavily guard… "I'm looking for a staff called the **Rule Bender…**"

Fujin look at her with a confused look…

"If your talking about the staff that can be able to change rules of the elder gods…then you better have a good essence for it!" That staff was supposed to be hidden and never seen again!" If your thinking about changing something the elder gods forbid then I must stop you now!...

Ashrah look in the back of her…

"If its about my son there's nothing evil about it!... I must do this to be rejoin with him…" Ashrah continued walking…

Fujin then flew in front of her…

"If you are doing this for a good essence then I ask to join you…I don't trust of what your doing, but with a Wind God by your side I can ensure that no evil will be a part of this!...

Ashrah nodded…

"You may come…but do not stop me on this journey…I have to complete this task in 3 days…but Thank you Fujin..."

She then bowed as Fujin did the same…They continued up the path til they were out of the forest…

**Fujin is part of the journey now…but he doesn't know that Ashrah is doing this out of Evil's wish…Will Fujin found out?...And will Zyu and Ashrah **

**make it in time to be reunited…Find out next time…**

**Please Review MK Fans….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8….A Unexpected Welcome again! (Zyu been having his days...)**

Zyu was in bed asleep…He finally went to bed 2 hours ago…

but awakened from the sunrise…

As Zyu open his eyes,

he see a red haired woman on top of him with a knife to his neck…

"Long time no see Zyu….

Saaaay….I feel your happy to see me" said the Red haired lady….

Zyu then awoke and shock to see soldiers around him with a black dragon tattoo pointing guns at him…

"Who are you and how do you know me!...How you get into this resort!"…yelled Zyu…

"Shhhhhhh….You'll wake your woman in the other room…I'm sure she'll get pretty pissed off if you'll disturb her…" said the red haired Lady…

As Zyu look around, as he does so, he sees a blonde haired man with a white karate outfit on walking into his room…

"Well look who we have here!...

So loser…blown any buildings up lately?..." said the Blonde haired man….

As Zyu thought, he flash back when he was a kid,

and thought about that time he smash a hole in the Wushi Academy…

He look at the red haired woman and the blonde haired man,

"Kira?...

Kobra!..."

Zyu said….

"The one and only…" said Kobra,

"Where's Sonya!...Where is she!..."yelled Zyu…

"Easy mate…Sonya is sleeping like child…

It's a good thing we cover her mouth, so she didn't wake ya…" said a man walking into the room with a red eye…

"What are you talking about!...What did you do to her!..." yelled Zyu….

"The name's Kano by the way…"

Kano played with his knife as he took a seat in a chair next by Zyu…

"I needed to pay back that little bitch….

So I gave her a little bit of medicine from me to help her fall back to sleep…"

She kept screaming for a hour or two…

I didn't know getting hit with a crow bar a dozen times by soldiers can't put someone to sleep…

So I punch her a few times in thee ol noggin until she was….

tired enough to close her eyes….

Funny how her tears were runnin down her face taste like…

Kano came closer to Zyu angry face…

Her tears tasted like…...

...Blooood!...

Zyu then lauched out to attack Kano,

but fail with Kobra body blow to Zyu,

Kira went behind Zyu and held the knife tighter….

"What…do you want…from us!...Choke Zyu….

"What I wanted was that blonde bitch…"

but you on the other hand…can't walk away from here alive…..

Because we made ourselves at home…and the other guests of this Mt. resort didn't like our welcome…

so we made sure that they check out in our way….said Kano….

"We stab, chopped, and threw each hotel guest out their window to see if they can withstand gravity...and your next idiot! yelled Kobra...

Sorry we can't catch up on old times, but you will always be remember as the first of my fatality…

I'm going to take that sweet heart of yours and rub it in YOUR FACE!..."yelled Kobra…

As soon as Kobra reach his hand back…

Zyu kick Kobra back and head butted Kira…

He then ran and double kick the two guards blocking the window and jumped down the two story window…

leading down to a current avalanched that was moving fast…

The guards shot down the window, hoping to hit Zyu…

"Leave him!"…yelled Kano….

"I got that blonde bitch!...

He pointed to two guards…

"The two of you, guard his room…He'll need to return to grab his stuff…

The rest of ya…Were out of here…and make sure there's no one left alive!...

Kira went into the other room and grab Sonya by her hair…

"Come on bitch!...Move it!"….yelled Kira

Sonya screamed and cried in agony as she followed the group…

The scene turns to Zyu in the snow,

he arise off the ground a little but found that he shattered his leg…

Zyu screamed in pain as blood was rushing out of his leg…

"No! This can't happen!...Not now!...

Sonya!...I won't let them take you!...

Zyu then cried out to the forest around him

…Someone!...Anyone!...Help me!...Please!...Anyone!...

Zyu then limped into the forest for a further look

but was shock to see that he found body parts and large amounts of blood in it….

He saw dead bodies of the other guest in the forest…

He look up and saw some of the guests in the trees and some stab by the tip…

Zyu then cried and slam his fists to the snowy ground again and again…

This can't be happening!...

I will not give up!...

I'll save you Sonya…Scarlet…and you too mother….

Please anyone there!...I need help!...

Zyu vision started to blur on him….

I….neeed…..hheellp….I….I…..

Zyu then fell to the grounded…"If I die...I die trying to save you mother...and saving earthrealm...I'm sorry if I let you down...Sonya...

he passed out of the amount of blood he was losing...laying on the snowy ground blood gushing out of his leg...

All of a sudden a man came out of the forest…

He pick Zyu up and carried him away…in the deeper part of the forest...

**Sonya helpless and beaten in the hands of the Black Dragon Clan…Zyu is hurt but taken somewhere…Can Zyu stop Kano and rescue Sonya…Will he **

**make it in time to Raiden?...Find out next time…**

**Please Review MK Fans…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...The Meat that keeps on coming…**

Ashrah and Fujin left out the forest…

They continued on a path that'll lead them to the temple.

"It'll take about a day or two to reach it…But let me warn you Ms. Ashrah…As I said, if any of your journey has everything to do with evil…I'll stop you with all my might…so speak now and tell me…are you doing this for a good reason?" said Fujin….

Ashrah look at the ground for the moment…

"Yes Fujin…It is for a good reason…I lost connection with my son when he was a child…I don't know how's he been or if he's alive or not…but I will see my son!…"yelled Ashrah….

She then turn at him with a evil look…

"So if you think that you can come between me and my son…then you can try it!"

…Her right fist glow with a dark shadow energy…

Fujin then look at Ashrah also with a angry look and his fist started to grow wind…

but Ashrah thought about her son and stop…

She continued walking ignoring Fujin…

Fujin look at Ashrah as she walk and he then continued with her…

"I have no need to argue…I have a son to rejoice to soon…So no more of this!…

They continued on their Journey…as the hours passed night time came…

they went into a swamp, but too dark to see…Ashrah used her chi to glow a path…

Fujin then insisted on something…

"We should stop after we get out of the swamp, we need to rest Ashrah…

"Resting is for the weak…I'm not weak…I'm going to continued my journey…"said Ashrah,

"Ashrah…its already late…and we need energy to continued…if you tired yourself out you won't make it to your son…"said Fujin

…Ashrah then felt woozy…

"Okay…as soon as we get out of this swamp we will find a resting spot…

"Ashrah smiled…But then felt a strange vibe….

Ashrah look around the swamp…

"What is it?" said Fujin…

"I feel that something is here watching us…"said Ashrah…

Fujin also look around and saw nothing….They both kept their guard up…

"Ashrah use your **Magnet Spirit**…We can then find out who it is…"said Fujin

…"Unless he's giving off spiritual energy…I can't do anything…I do sense whoever…but they're not giving off energy…" said Ashrah,

"Which means?…"said Fujin…

Ashrah then look at Fujin…"Which means if we don't find whoever they could-…"

Just then a skinless arm grab Fujin and is taken down underwater of the swamp…

"Fujin!…"yelled Ashrah…

"She tried the **Magnet Spirit**…but no good…The being wasn't giving off spiritual power…"

She kept her guard up and sense the being getting closer and closer to her…

"Come on out Coward!" yelled Ashrah…

She look around and circle where she was…She then sense a strange force behind her…she turn around and saw a bloody skinless man holding Fujin with a huge Cleaver blade to his neck…

Ashrah look at the skinless man disgusted…with no flesh to his body…

"Who are you!…What business do you have with us!…yelled Ashrah….

"This….This….Man….He….Possess…Goooood….Skin…." said the skinless man

…Ashrah look at him and try to reason with him…

"Okay….My name is Ashrah…that man your holding is my traveling companion….if you let him go now…there won't be harm done….Do you understand…"said Ashrah….

"Ashrah...Thats...A...Nice...Name...but...Look….at….me…..I'm nothing….but….Meat….I'm…called….Meat….Why am I….Nothing….but….meat….Do….you….think….I…..care!…LOOK….AT….ME!….yelled Meat….

"Okay, I see that your badly wounded…just let my companion go and we will try to help you…said Ashrah….

"No….you….can't…help…me….The only….thing….that…can…help…me…is…TAKING…HIS…SKIN!….yelled Meat

…He then fell backwards into the swamp, taking Fujin with him…

"Oh No!" yelled Ashrah…

She ran to the spot where Meat fell backwards…

she looked into the spot and found nothing but a blood…

"Fujin!….Fujin!"…yelled Ashrah as she search in the spot where Meat took Fujin...

She look around the swamp and saw nothing but darkness…

"Fujin!"….

Nothing, but the echoed sounds through the swamp…

"I see your friend was taken…" said a mysterious person behind Ashrah…

She turn around with a dark shadowy fist pointed at the person behind her….

"If you dare try to take me, you'll have to kill me to do it!" yelled Ashrah…

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight… The names Tanya…I was traveling in this swamp to find my way out…but I caught your show…Sorry for your loss…."said Tanya

…Ashrah look at her with a suspicious look…

"The bloody skinless man that took your friend was Meat, a experiment that was Shang Tsung that escape half done…He takes victims of this swamp to skin them of their skin to wear…

Ashrah then look at her with a frightening look…

"You must tell me where I can find him and fast!…"yelled Ashrah…

"Don't worry…He's not far…all you need to do is get out of the swamp down to the old cemetery ahead, there you'll find Meat…but you better hurry…Meat never takes to long skinning his victims…." said Tanya….

"Then I must take my leave…"said Ashrah….

"Hey wait!…yelled Tanya

…Ashrah look behind her...

"Can I go to…being in a swamp is not how I want to spend a night here….but I can help you on your quest to get your friend back…" said Tanya….

"Why help me?…You're just a traveler…." said Ashrah….

"Yea…but this will be a great way to pay my debts to Edina…"So can I come and help save your friend?" said Tanya

….Ashrah nodded…

"You can come, but don't try anything funny! We must hurry now!…yelled Ashrah….

The two ran out of the swamp down the road to the old cemetery…

**Fujin is capture by Meat and ready to be skin!….Can Ashrah make it in time before Fujin is dead?…and Will we discover more about Tanya?…**

**Find out next time…(A hint if your wanting more you must wait til Friday…But don't worry more stories will come soon…Thanks for reading)**

**Please Review MK fans…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10…A Misunderstanding…**

Zyu laid asleep passed out on the ground…

He started to have nightmares as he dreams…

"Help us!"...said a voice…

"You must free us!"...said another…

"Stop him and Kill him!"...said another….

Zyu then awake in a cave next by a fire…

He look around and notice his leg was patched up and saw someone making tea…their back was showing so he didn't know who they were.

"Hey, thank you whoever you are…but…" said Zyu…

He got up slowly to walk off the pain…

"I really need to go and save my friend so I'll be on my way…"

The man then turn around with the tea done…

"You should rest Zyu, that leg isn't gonna heal if you walk on it…after all, you're still the stupid ass that blows up holes into our Academy…"said the man…

Zyu recognize the man,

"Kai?"…

Kai smiled and offer Tea to Zyu…

"Tea my friend?..."said Kai…

Zyu look at the tea, and nodded and try to walk out of the cave but fell….

"Zyu…You really should rest…If you don't then your going to have your leg cut off instead…" said Kai as he look at Zyu on the ground…

"Don't worry Kai…I have a special Voodoo Herb from my mother that'll heal the whole body…but its in my room in that Mt. Resort…"said Zyu…

"Look…I do applaud you of not resting and being the warrior you are…but why are you in a rush Zyu…don't you want to see the thunder god?" said Kai….

Zyu look at Kai and was surprised but told Kai a different story…

"Look Kai…I have to save my friend Sonya…She is badly hurt…and this half face robotic guy Kano took her and…"

Kai interrupted Zyu….

"You mean saving her for your trip to see Raiden and to get the _**Lokodindo **_to save your mother…right?"…

but giving that item to Shinnok will lead him into releasing him from his prison…am I right or am I pretty upset that you would risk all the realms for your reasons!...

Kai then stomp on Zyu wound to his leg…

Zyu then screamed in pain…

"I found small diary in your pocket…This quest ends now Zyu!...

I lost my friend Liu Kang to a monster and I'm not going to lose another!...So you better give me a good reason why I should I let you go…"

Zyu then look at Kai angry face…

"Okay Kai…Yes…I need the _**Lokodindo **_to make a deal with a pale person name Quah Chi to free Shinnok but I need to travel to Raiden to figure a plan to stop him and a way to free my mother…

The_** Lokodindo **_is used to fool Quah Chi into the deal…

As long as my mother safety comes first…He won't get it…

Now would you get your damn foot off my leg!...yelled Zyu….

Kai look at Zyu with a stared…but got off his leg…

"To make sure you are keeping your word I'm coming with you!...I don't care about you and your mother reuniting…but I will care if I have to hurt you for keeping the realms safe!...Is that understood!...yelled Kai…

Zyu stood up and hold his weight against the cave wall…

"Can I have my book back Kai?..."

Kai then threw the book at Zyu, falling to the ground…hurting him a little…

but found a random note by his diary…

"What's this?" said Zyu…

He pick up the note and found it was from Skarlet….

"I didn't find the note in your pocket…that one was in your shoe…and I don't apologize for snooping…this is revenge for snooping and stealing my black head band 2 years ago…" said Kai….

Zyu thought to himself...

Zyu put his back on the wall and open the note….

"_**Dear Zyu….I'm sorry to say, but I have to put a end to our relationship….**_

_**I can't do this for much longer…**_

_**its not you Zyu…**_

_**its something from my past that I have to do….**_

_**being a blood demon is not what I intended as a regular life…**_

_**Thank you for trying to put life into my life…**_

_**but its no good…I can't do this…**_

_**I hope you understand after our last night together…**_

_**Congratulation on your award…**__**Thank you for being my first…**_

_**Goodbye and have a good life Zyu….**_

_**Sincerely, Scarlet….**_

Zyu then crush the note and sat down upon the wall…

"Why must now my luck turn around on me…?" said Zyu…

Kai walk over to Zyu….

"What's the plan Zyu…You have 4 days left…"said Kai…

Zyu look at the ground…and tears started to slide down his face…

Kai shooked Zyu, but he felt really lifeless…

"Zyu…remember what our old master said…Never let your emotions over power you…You better get it together and save Sonya…before she be another dead one on your mind…

So get up and figure out a plan now Zyu!...

Zyu wipe the tears from his eyes and stood up slowly, he look at Kai with a empowered face…

"Okay…I need to get to my hotel room and make a call…

If were gonna get Sonya back then we need someone that knows Kano more than we do…

I need Johnny Cage for this part…"

Zyu limped out of the cave…

but Kai came behind him and help him walk…

"We have a long way up Zyu…I hope you're ready for this…."said Kai...

**Kai is now part of Zyu Journey…but with a heartbreak on the side will Zyu be able to concentrate on his mission…**

**Will they be able to save Sonya?...and Will Johnny Cage will be the man to help out?...Find out next time!...**

**Please Revew MK Fans…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11…Ground Beef!...**

Fujin was tied up to an angel statue; he was unconscious for the moment, but awake of the sound of scrapping noises.

"Where am I?...And why am I tied to this statue?..." said Fujin…

"Your…..skin…..is….perfect…I will…..need…it…."said Meat…

"I don't know what your problem is demon, but there is a way to restore your flesh on you without taking mine!..." yelled Fujin….

Meat stop scrapping his knife and look at Fujin…

"No!...I will….not…wait….your…flesh….will…be…mine!..."yelled Meat…

Tanya and Ashrah made it to the cemetery, but what Tanya didn't know was the cemetery was too large and too foggy to see.

"Why you didn't tell me this place would be so big?...Forget it...So where is Meat hiding Tanya?" said Ashrah….

Tanya look around but couldn't see anything due to the fog…

"I don't know Ashrah, the mist is too great, we must split up and search for Fujin" said Tanya…."If we split up, we can cover more ground and hopes of finding him"

…Meat sensed Tanya and Ashrah's present….

"Looks like….that bitch….in white….just won't…leave matters….alone!...yelled Meat….

He place his knifes down, and look into a old spell book…

"This cemetery….isn't….a ordinary cemetery….its….a…resurrected….field…for the….undead!...yelled Meat…

He turn to page to page looking for a spell for Tanya and Ashrah….

"Eeeehhhoooooo….osssssslllllliiiii…kekkeehhhhhoo…..oooooo…eeeeehhoooo!...

Green flashes all around the cemetery, getting brighter and brighter as the spell goes on….

"What type of magic is this?..."said Ashrah….

"There!….that should…keep…that bitch…busy…so…I…can…steal…what's….mine….said Meat,

he grabbed his knife and went towards Fujin with a evil look.

Ashrah kept her guard up, but all of a sudden a hand arose out from the ground and grab her foot…and another hand grab the other….

Soon the dead started to rise from the grounded…laughing and singing backwards…Ashrah blast dark magic upon the undead, one by one killing each of them.

Tanya on the other side of the cemetery was battling also many that were in her sight.

"You want some more!...Here you ugly son of a bitch!..." yelled Tanya as she kills off more and more chopping their heads off…

Ashrah…race around the cemetery killing off more and more of the undead…She spun like a torpedo with a bright purple chi against the undead in front of her…She stood up and saw the mess behind her….

"That's should be a tune to rest you poor singing demons!," said Ashrah…

She turn and spotted a huge green light in the distance and suspected that was were Fujin was….

She ran over to the bright green light killing off more and more of the undead in front of her…

"Fujin I'm coming!..." yelled Ashrah….

As she was running towards the bright green light she saw Tanya battling a huge number of the undead, circling around her….She was chopping heads off one by one, but they came closer and closer to her….

Ashrah knew Tanya couldn't take them all,

"Tanya, get out of there!...its too many!...yelled Ashrah…

Tanya couldn't hear, due to the backward singing and laughing the undead were doing…Ashrah try to race over to Tanya, but more and more came in front of Ashrah's way...The number came too great for Tanya handle…soon hands rose from the ground dragging Tanya, down slowly…Tanya was fighting off the undead in front of her and the undead in the ground at the same time, but did no good….

Tanya then sank under the dirt screaming...

Ashrah knew she came to her too late….But somehow she can still hear Tanya's scream underneath her….

"No!...Tanya!...

Wait!..

It could be that green light thats doing this!..."yelled Ashrah…

She thought to herself…

"This mist is the same color as the green light up ahead, if I destroyed the green light then maybe I can save Tanya!..."

Ashrah race over to the green light killing off more and more of the undead….

She finally reach Meat to find him taking skin parts off of Fujin's leg….

She then blast the book with the green light, setting it on fire….

"Noooooooo!"….yelled Meat….

The undead then faded into ashes…

Ashrah turn to Meat…"Let him go or deal with me!" yelled Ashrah…

"So you….wanna….plllaaayyy…..oookkaay!...yelled Meat….

He grab his head and threw it to Ashrah…Ashrah block it but was uppercut by Meat's body running towards her…She got up and blasted his body, she soon blast him with a huge purple charge laser…but somehow he regenerated the hole she created….

It hit Fujin rope who was stuck on the Angel Statue…He fell to the ground hurt and in pain...

Meat look at her with his head on the ground, smiled and laugh…he grab his head off the ground and smiled…..

"White….Demon….Bitch….You can't….destroy me!...I'm forever!..."

He flew his hands into a bloody ground portal…which teleported underneath Ashrah grabbing her legs…he pulled her down…trapping her legs into the ground….He got up and grab his one of his huge knifes and held them up to her neck…

"Your...gonna…need…a new….face…once…I get…done….with…you!..."yelled Meat…

Ashrah look at him worried yet smiled and me and giggle a little for some odd reason….

Meat then got a angry look on his face….

"What's…so…funny!...What…are you….laughing…at bitch!...yelled Meat….

Ashrah look at him with a smile….

"Why so serious?...

When your up in the air spinning!..."said Ashrah….

"What!" yelled Meat….

Suddenly…he began to rise off his feet into the air…He found purple chi all around him…

"Lets take a spin…shall we!..." yelled Ashrah….

Meat began to spun around slowly and then fast and then faster and faster…

Meat yelled out a on going scream…

Fujin wobbling and weak limp towards Ashrah and held out his hand towards her to help her out of the ground…

"Let me be the one to finish this…." Said Fujin…

As Meat kept on spinning…Fujin took out his Plasma Crossbow…and aim at Meat….

"Die! You bloody bastard!"…

Fujin fired at Meat…

sending his bloody body parts flying everywhere…Ashrah look disgusted at the mess,

Fujin look at her and then look arounded…

"His head was the one that regenerated him…Without his head…He's won't be regenerating no more …" said Fujin….

Ashrah look around, and found a eye ball on the ground…She look disgusted but no doubt that Meat was dead…

"Without a doubt he's gone now…."said Ashrah….

Fujin fell to the ground of the wound he had on his leg...Ashrah came over to look at his wound…Meat torn off part of his leg flesh off…

"I can be able to heal you, but I need another person he-"…

Ashrah remember Tanya was still buried alive….

"Hold on Fujin…Wait here!"…

Ashrah came running towards the spot Tanya was last seen before she was dragged under…

"Tanya?...

Tanya can you hear me?...Tanya?..."

**With Meat finally out of the way, Ashrah can be on her Journey…but with Tanya still buried…what has happened to her and what will happened next **

**on her Journey….Find out Next time….**

**Please Review MK fans…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12...Lights, Camera...You got Caged!...**

Action!...yelled a director...

A rain cold day, A lady in a business suit comes in a private Japanese restaurant with a briefcase sitting across from a mafia man drinking coffee surrounded by other mafia people,

"I'm here...and you know the deal..."said the lady...

"How much you wager?" said the mafia man...

The business woman opens the case, revealing money...

"12 Million Dollars...6 Million now...and 6 Million when the job is done...Do you comply?" said the lady...

"Yes I do...Now tell me, who's the man that you want dead?...My crew will make sure that the deed is takin' care of..."said the mafia Man...

"The man I seek is no ordinary man...They said that he killed swiftly and quickly...he never leaves a trace of evidence of where he once was...and he's always silent...never spoken a word...I have to kill this man...He killed my business partner and now he wants me dead too...I need him dead right away..." said the business lady...

The mafia man takes a sip of his coffee...

"Okay, I'll do it...but I must warn you, once I pull out my pistol, it must take a shot at the man that must be killed..." said the mafia man..."

Sounds like a good deal to me then" said the business lady

...She stood up to shake the mafia man's hand, but as soon as he went too...

...his coffee mug was somehow cut in half...

"He's here!" yelled the business lady...

"Men!"yelled the mafia guy...

A ninja fell from the ceiling with a sword, striking a pose...

The mafia men shot at the ninja, but was too quick and dodge the bullets,

the ninja chopped off one of the mafia crew hand's...He then stab one of them in the chest, and slices open him open, went over to the remaining men and did a 3 strike combo, slicing each one into pieces, blood scattered everywhere around the restaurant...

he then went over to the business lady to strike...As she look terrified to meet her fate that was 3 seconds away...

"Hold it right there speedy!" as the mafia man stand in front of the lady with his pistol out pointed against the ninja...

"What you got against women?...What's the matter can't speak?...Cat got your balls?...I guess you must be a..._**Ninja Mime too**_ then?..."

...The ninja raised his arm in the air...

"Wait...Hold on a sec...Cut! Cut...CUT!"...yelled the Ninja actor...

Johnny Cage takes off his mask and went over to the mafia actor...

"I guess you must be a Ninja Mime too!...What the hell was that Pacino?...This isn't _**88 minutes**_ alright!...I want this movie to look good, and to make me look good...If you wanna make it in this business you gotta show some effort, not your age alright!...Ed Boon you really need to coach this guy acting...and you Ms.I'm gonna let this guy kill me because my acting sucks, Jessica Simpson! You need a Russia accent goin, if you talk all girly, you'll make this movie girly, remember I'm a ninja that can't speak remember, so even if you don't talk you still gotta make it look good you know..."said Johnny...

"Yea I see...maybe add a real fight scene where I actually hit you with a couple shots from my fist you asshole!...yelled Jessica...

She punch Johnny in his stomach, with him kneeling to the ground and storm off the set...

"Jessica wait!...We are not done yet!" yelled Ed Boon with a speaker...

Al Pacino walk over to Caged as he was hurting in his stomach...

"The lady has a point...So here's a quote for you Caged...Why don't you try stuffing your head up your ass!...And see if it fits!..." yelled Pacino as he walk off the set

...Ed Boon went over to Johnny helping him up off the ground...

"Johnny, you gotta stop insulting our actors...We need them to finish "_**Ninja Mime II Revenge of Caged**_"...the more you cause to more time we waste..."said Ed Boon

...Johnny got back on his feet and took a walk with Ed Boon...

"Look Ed...I'm a fine actor, a legend in the making if I do say so myself..." said Caged as he walks over to the food bar for coffee...

"But you gotta realized...I need some hits for this movies, 5 to 10 star ratings...did you even see **_Citizen Caged_**?...It was a 10 star hit, a show stopper, I had so many fans wanting a autograph, I ran out of ink on 10 different pens and two sharpies...and then the first **_Ninja Mime_**?...Tsk!...I couldn't get Megan Fox off me, she even wanted to marry a guy you know?..."

Johnny reach up for a high five from Ed Boon...but Ed Boon just look at him and decline...

"Look Johnny that's all sweet, but when it comes down to business everyone must do their fair share...My fair share is to get the actors fame and glory they deserved, and your fair share is to do what I say to make that happen...So whats my motto Johnny?"...

Johnny thought and said...

"Isn't something to do with Midway?...Or Netherrealms studios right?..."

Ed just look at Johnny with a tired look...

"Okay look I got a 10 o'clock appointment to go to...So we will continued with this in 3 days...and Johnny..." said Ed Boon...

"Yes Eddy?..."said Johnny...

"Don't be such of a ass next time?..." said Ed as he walk off...

"You guys are all haters!...Your just jealous that your not me!..." yelled Johnny...

His phone started to ring with the ringtone "Superstar" (By Lupe Fiasco)...He look at the caller ID and find it to be Sonya...

"Well whaddya' know...She came crawling back to her Caged..."said Johnny...

He pick up the phone and answer...

"No need for a apology Sonya...After all, hotel sex is way better than your average day house sex...and you understand that actors must be places for very long days and periods and..."

Zyu interrupted...

"This isn't Sonya, Johnny Caged...Its a friend using her phone..."

Johnny look at his phone...

"Who is this?...Are you a ex boyfriend of hers?...Hey look, you snooze you lose if you didn't fuck her...I gotta say, she was amazing in bed, That is the one hardcore chick that knows some sexy tricks and I could ride again and again...and..."

Zyu Interrupted..._again_

"Enough!...Listen Sonya been capture by this guy name Kano and the black dragon clan, we need your help to get her back!...

Johnny looked down for the moment...

"Do you know where she is?" said Johnny...

"I already said she's with Kano, we don't know where he's at...we need to meet up for the chance to go find her!...we need to hurry, they hurt Sonya badly!..." yelled Zyu...

Johnny look mad and crush the coffee in his hand...

"Where are you!...Who are you! and if this is a joke, I'll make sure you nuts will be ringing til the holidays are over!"...yelled Johnny...

"This isn't a joke!...I need you...They'll kill her if we don't do anything fast!...I'm at a Mt. Resort, I'll post you directions on her phone...but you must get here quickly..." yelled Zyu...

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you...but you better not be lying to me...or I better not be on **Punk'd**!...

Johnny look around to see if there were cameras rolling...

"Okay, I'll meet with you at three' so be ready, because we have a mission on our hands!...yelled Cage...

He hung up the phone and rush out the doors of the set...

Many of the cameras and reporters came into Johnny Caged sight...

"Johnny can we get a word!"...yelled the reporters...

one by one they rant on to Johnny...

"Johnny is it true you saved the world by yourself?...said one reporter...

"Mr. Caged is it true that you had sex with a woman named Jill Valentine?..."said another...

Johnny push out of the reporters and onto a nearby Jet where a butler of his was standing by...

"Tattoo...Get ready to fly North!"...yelled Johnny Caged

**Johnny now part of the team...but can he save Sonya and finish his sequel?...**

**Will Zyu ever finish his quest in time?...**

**Find out next time...**

**Please Review MK Fans...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13…No more wasting time!...**

Ashrah race digging the ground to find Tanya,

"Tanya!...Tanya say something if you can hear me!"…

Ashrah kept digging, but couldn't find Tanya anywhere.

"Tanya!...Please speak to me!...Please don't be dead!..."

As Ashrah kept digging a voice behind her frighten her.

"If you keep digging a hole were going to waste more time getting to the temple…" said an unknown person….

Ashrah look behind her and found out its Tanya.

"Tanya?...How did you get out of the underground graves so easily?..." said Ashrah…

"I have my ways Ashrah, you can never be too careful when dealing with zombies…but enough about me, how's Fujin?" said Tanya….

Ashrah thought about Fujin, she grab Tanya and race over to him…

"What's the rush Ashrah!..." yelled Tanya…

"Fujin leg is badly wounded and messing flesh…I need you to help me with a healing spell to fix Fujin's leg, " said Ashrah….

Ashrah and Tanya made it to Fujin lying on the ground in pain…

She took out a little pouch and gave it to Tanya...

"I need both arms on his leg, put this on Fujin's leg while I chant a spell…" said Ashrah…

Ashrah eyes grew purple as she began to chant.

Tanya pours the black dust upon Fujin's leg…

As she does, Fujin's flesh started to return back to his leg.

Fujin scream in pain, not knowing it would be painful…

As the process was done, Fujin leg was fully heal.

"Thank you…to both of you…" said Fujin look up to Ashrah and Tanya.

Tanya helps Fujin up, trying to get him walking again.

"Can you walk?...We must hurry before more of those things pop up from the ground and start another Thriller night," said Tanya…

Fujin walk off his pain, but gain his ability to walk again.

"Don't bother Tanya, we destroy Meat's spell book with him along with it," said Ashrah…

Tanya look around and saw Meat's scattered body parts everywhere….

"You could of a least made his death non bloody and gory…"said Tanya…

As they talk, Meat's eyeball had a reflection of them in it.

In the **Netherrealms**, Quan Chi, Scorpion, and Skarlet look at a smoke projector of Ashrah, Fujin, and Tanya.

"We will still continue the Journey, but we must hurry, time is an essence for all of us!" …yelled Fujin.

The projector went blank and Quan Chi looks at Scorpion.

"Both Ashrah, and Zyu are taking too long with the journey…By the time they get to me, it'll be past 5 days and Shinnok will be sent away forever by the elder gods. I won't let our plan fail because of this…Even with the spy I hire, its not making much of a difference!"…

Quan Chi threw a skull at the ground, crushing it.

"So I'm going to have to _help _them speed things up."

"What will you need to do?..." said Scorpion…

Quan Chi thought for a while, but had a grim smiled wondering about a plan.

"Mileena took Kitana place Edina and Outworld as princess. She has a special jewel from Shao Kahn when he died." It has special powers that can do things to help them speed things up…

...What I need to do is give my soul assistances to Ashrah for a while to help her, and give Zyu to Mileena to help him."

Scorpion look puzzle and ask why of this…

"What are you planning Quan Chi?..."

Quan Chi look at Scorpion….

"With the Earthrealm souls I have gotten from Shao Kahn, they can be able to assist Ashrah path.…And for Mileena, she wants a man to take her to bed…Who could blame her with teeth like those?..."

Quan Chi chuckled a little…

"Mileena can be able to assist Zyu Path…And with that….there should be no more interruptions….lets go make arrangements."

Quan Chi, Scorpion, and Skarlet went to Outworld to confront Mileena.

He came teleported a throne room where she sits on a throne chair…

"Quan Chi?...Welcome to Qutworld…the world where I'm queen of here and Edina…as long as people call me Kitana," said Mileena,

She walk over to Quan Chi and pull out her knifes at Quan Chi him.

Scorpion stood in the way and block her attack.

"Please calm yourself Mileena…I'm here to make a date for you."…

Mileena look surprised…

"Why should I believe someone like you!...I told you to strike a deal to get with of these things you call teeth!...I'll never have a man to rule by my side!"…said Mileena...

Mileena look at the ground saddened to think about her sharp hideous teeth.

"Mileena, there is someone who'll accept you for who you are…His name is Zyu, and he's looking for a wife who is a Queen." said Quan Chi...

Mileena put her knifes away and look further into Quan Chi deal…

"He lives in Earthrealm, assist him in his Journey and you should become his Queen." Said Quan Chi….

"No…Instead he must take me to bed before I assist him, and he better not scream!"…

Quan Chi struck the deal with Mileena as he teleported her to Earthrealm...

**Quan Chi wants their Journey to happen faster, as he strike deals, will Zyu strike Kano in time….**

**Find out next time…**

**Please Review MK Fans…**


End file.
